Moments to last forever!
by Chinese girl 50
Summary: Okay, so here is a bunch of TKC, PJatO, HoO, SG and APH oneshots for couples! The first chapter is Sanubis! AND YES, I LOVE SANUBIS! : D But anyways, please read and review my story! If a youtuber wants subscribers, a fanfictioner would want reviews! : D Enjoy the story!


**Hey guys! This is the first chapter of 'Moments to last' for the TKC, PJatO, HoO and SG stories! I'll also add in the anime, APH, just for APH fans! I won't be taking in much requests for OC romances for APH, but overall, this is the first chapter! It's Sanubis here, so... Enjoy this chapter! Yes, this is 3 years after the Serpents Shadow and this chapter is ONLY FOR SANUBIS LOVERS. I YOU HATE SANUBIS, GET OUT. Simple. No flames also, but give me compliments and tell me what I can improve in. Hope you enjoy~ And this is dedicated to PurpleRose328! Rose, you're the best BFFE a person could ever have in the world! Thank you for letting me lean on you and if you need me, lean on me! :D**

**Chapter one: **

**Couple: Sanubis! DUH!**

Basically, meeting Anubis outside Walt's body was so... Weird. Sadie felt a pang of nervousness hit her. Her mum-Wait, her mum was dead, yet she managed to find a perfect outfit for Sadie to wear on her date with Anubis-got her a beautiful black dress, along with black flats. She also had a black ribbon around her waist. She didn't know where she and Anubis were going. Of course, Shu just HAD to watch over them to make sure both of them behaved on the date, but strangely this time, he was forced to leave Sadie and Anubis alone. Talk about Set and Nephthys yelling at both of their grandparents to just leave Sadie and Anubis alone for once for their date. Shu almost got hit by a sandstorm... So... Yeah. That's why Shu decided to leave Sadie and Anubis alone for once.

Sadie walked towards the graveyard. The restaurant she and Anubis were going to, well, she didn't know. Maybe they would have dinner in the graveyard? What a disturbing thought. But she walked into the graveyard, which looked kind of... Not creepy. She looked around, looking for Anubis. Gods, he must have been playing tricks on her again! That god! Maybe there was a trick up his sleeve? She walked across the graveyard, her hair in a beautiful ponytail. She almost felt gaily and now was clearly vexed. She didn't look happy, since Anubis wasn't here, standing in the graveyard. He was not a gentleman at all to her at times.

Of course, she didn't expect a mummy blindfold to cover her eyes. "Hey! Anubis! What the heck do you think you're doing?" She asked, knowing this was a trick up in his sleeve. "This is not nice at all, Anubis!" She said. You could hear the chuckle of a certain god, walking up behind Sadie.

"Lady Kane-" He began, but Sadie said: "Don't call me that." She said. Anubis sighed and continued: "it is a pleasure to meet you once more again." He said. Sadie gave out a huff of breath, saying in a annoyed tone: "Oh Anubis, you do not want me to call you Annie-"

This time, it was Anubis's turn to say: "Don't call me that, or for the rest of the time, I'll call you Lady Kane." He said. Sadie sighed, her breath coming out as a sigh of defeat, but only for this time. "Fine." She huffed out. "Just get this stupid blindfold off me, Anubis." She said. Anubis said:

"If you asked so kindly." He said. Sadie sighed, clearly getting annoyed by this constant teasing from Anubis. Sure, he may have been hot, but he sometimes got on her nerves. Sadie said, but in a voice dripping with sarcasm:

"Oh Anubis, may you _please _get this blindfold off me?" She asked, getting kind of annoyed even more. Anubis took off the mummy wrapping blindfold, dropping it onto the ground as if it were a mere piece of trash. Sadie turned, facing him.

"Thank you, Anubis, or as I would call you once more: _The god of toilet paper._" She said. Anubis laughed, almost flustered. He remembered first meeting her. Ah, she called him the god of toilet paper at that time. He could never forget that moment, that oh so sweet moment.

Sadie looked like she hadn't changed in years. The only thing that was different about her was that her eyes were more piercing blue, while her height, well, she was 10CM shorter than Anubis. Her hair had dark streaks in it instead of purple, making a beautiful touch of darkness to her hair. Anubis thought she looked perfectly beautiful. Her eyes shone like a blue moon, while her hands were looking more delicate. Of course, after the battle with Apophis-Wait, I'm getting off track. How about we get back to our lovely romance story?-Never mind.

"Okay Death boy, first of all you ask me to go here so we can spend time together, then you cover my eyes with mummy blindfolds, then you call me Lady Kane." Sadie said. Sarcasm arrived in her next sentence: "Could this time get _any _worse?" She asked, her voice dripping with wonderful sarcasm. Anubis took Sadie's hand, then asking:

"It could get worse if we don't start with our date." He said. Sadie rolled her eyes. Anubis smiled, then making two chairs and a dining table with mummy wrappings. Sadie looked at Anubis, her mind remembering that kiss. Anubis tilted his head, confused.

"What is it, Sadie?" He asked. Sadie shook her head. "Nothing, Anubis. How about we just get started with our date?" She asked. Anubis nodded, then making two cups of hot vanilla pop out of nowhere. It appeared on the table in a quick flash. Sadie asked:

"Is this the salhab, or melted Vanilla?"

"Yes, but in a better version, so you may like it." Anubis said. Sadie sighed. "I hope we're not going to have this tea party." She said. Anubis smiled. Of course, his eyes caught Sadie's, making her blush furiously. She hoped that Sabina wouldn't pop up with Charisse. They both would ALWAYS try to capture pictures of this thing called Zarter, Sanubis and Jalt, which all the trainees never understood, including them. Then after a few minutes of silence, Anubis had to make a fancy dinner pop out of nowhere. It was Ful Medames*, some kind of traditional Egyptian dish. Sadie looked at the dish in a awkward way. Anubis said:

"Try it. It's called Ful Medames." He said. He picked up a fork and ate it, which was surprising for Sadie. Sadie thought he ate dog food, not human food. Well, guess she was mistaken. Sadie picked up a fork awkwardly and took the food, eating it. She chewed it and said: "It's good, death boy." She said. Anubis smiled, then said after swallowing some of the Ful Medames in his mouth: "I told you so."

Sadie didn't say anything in reply, but you could tell she just wanted to get Anubis out of that chair and tell him that she loved him then kiss him smack on the lips. But they'd have to wait. Anubis smiled at Sadie, both of still eating the food of their dishes. When they finished, Anubis made some mummy wrapping napkins appear. Sadie picked one up, awkwardly, then wiped her mouth with it.

Anubis then made ice cream appear. Of course, it had CARAMEL ice cream, Sadie's favorite food, but in ice cream form. The other was chocolate ice cream, making Sadie ask:

"I thought gods of death never ate ice cream nor tasted it." She said.

"But lord Osiris let me go up to the mortal world once to try it. It's cold, but very tasty." He said. Sadie looked at Anubis, confused. But she picked up a tiny spoon in the cup of Caramel ice cream, eating it. Tasted perfectly like Caramel, but in ice cream form, something Sadie loved. She said: "Thank you, Anubis." She said. Anubis smiled, eating some of his ice cream. Then after they finished the ice cream, both of them stood together, the table and chairs fading, along with the dishes and the empty cups of melted Vanilla. Of course, Anubis smiled at Sadie. His eyes met hers, making Sadie blush.

Sadie looked into the chocolate brown eyes, making a impression upon her. She smiled at Anubis for once, but then punched him in the chest. She could tell he wouldn't feel a thing, since she knew his chest was solid. Anubis laughed.

"Gods, what is it now, death boy?" Sadie asked. She can't help but looked at that perfectly tousled hair. She hated how it caught her eye. Then she saw Anubis smile, his smile catching her and trapping her within a trance. Then Anubis said:

"There's ice cream on your lips." He said, laughing. Sadie blushed. Gods, she should have wiped her mouth! But Anubis said:

"I'll help you." He said. He took her chin, then he pulled her in, kissing her. Sadie's eyes widened, remembering the kiss before restoring Ra. Gods, it was so... Embarrassing! She closed her eyes, melting into the kiss. Anubis separated, smiling at her, their foreheads touching. He said:

"Sadie Kane, I love you." He said. Sadie smiled, her eyes digging into Anubis's chocolate brown ones. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a romantic way, Anubis wrapping his arms around Sadie's waist. Both of them kissed once more, then after the kiss, Sadie said:

"Death boy, I love you."

**The end of chapter one: Ice cream and kisses! **

**It may have not that much mentioning of ice cream, but overall, this is for PR328, one of my fellow Sanubis lovers! Thank you for always being there for me, Rose! I always have faith and always will believe in you! I am proud to announce that we both will meet in HK disneyland soon! I am proud to announce this! It may happen this summer or maybe not, but I hope my parents and my brother will go there with me to meet Char! : D**

**Thanks for reading! And also, REVIEWS! PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS! **

**Thanks,**

**CG50~**


End file.
